leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Banner of Command
|type = Legendary |maps = Summoner's Rift, Twisted Treeline |effects = +40 ability power +30 armor +10% cooldown reduction |aura = Unique - Valor: Nearby allies gain 10 health regen per 5 seconds and nearby allied minions deal 15% increased damage. |active = Unique - Promote: Transforms a nearby siege minion to a more powerful unit. You gain all the gold this unit earns. 180 second cooldown. |menu = Defense > Armor Defense > Health Regen Magic > Ability Power |buy = 2360 (890g) |sell = 1680g |code = 3060 }} Banner of Command is a legendary item in League of Legends.Banner of Command's item page at leagueoflegends.com Recipe * (820g) ** (435g) ** 385g * (650g) ** (300g) ** (180g) ** 170g * 890g Cost Analysis * 40 ability power = 870g * 30 armor = 600g * 10 health regeneration = 360g ** Total Gold Value = 1830g * 10 health regeneration = 360g ** Total Gold Value = 360g * is cost efficient if standing nearby at least two ally champions. * Alternately, the active and cooldown reduction stat must have at least a valued of 530g for to be gold efficient. Notes * The aura does apply to pet minions. ** and will not benefit from Banner of Command as they are classified as traps - not as minions. Refer to the aforementioned article for more information. ** This is one of the 4 auras that can be used to improve champion pets, along with those of , , and the boot enchantment. Strategy * Banner of Command does not increase a minion's statistics, and functions as a damage modifier when they deal damage. * Banner of Command also multiplies any ability scalings the minion may have. ** gain a bonus physical damage *** New Damage: *** Combined Damage: ** gain a bonus magic damage *** New Damage: ** gain a bonus 3 + (.75 * level) physical damage *** New Damage: ** gain a bonus physical damage *** New Damage: 40.25% of Yorick's attack damage *** Combined Damage: 120.75% of Yorick's attack damage **** Without Valor: 105% of Yorick's attack damage **** Note: Due to the aura being applied with a delay, the actual damage is applied only on the second and third attack of the ghoul out of possible three. Patch history + + 890 gold = 2360 gold (from 2400) V1.0.0.154: *Ability power reduced to 40 from 50. *Now grants 10% cooldown reduction. V1.0.0.152: Added * Recipe: + * Item cost: 2400g * Combine cost: 890g * +50 ability power * +30 armor * Unique Aura – Valor: Nearby allies gain 10 Health Regen per 5 seconds and nearby allied minions deal 15% increased damage. * Unique Active – Promote: Transforms a nearby siege minion to a more powerful unit. You gain all the gold this unit earns - 180 second cooldown. }} References Category:Ability power items Category:Armor items Category:Aura items Category:Cooldown reduction items Category:Health regeneration items Category:Items with active abilities